Si no volvieras
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Pocahontas esperará a John Smith sin importar qué. Aunque, con su regreso, sus mayores preocupaciones no tendrán que ver con él. O quizás, sí.
1. Capítulo 1 — A la espera

Era la primera vez que le sucedía. Justo cuando su padre había optado por conceder su matrimonio con Kokun, había llegado John Smith, aquel cara pálida que había sido capaz de moverle el piso como no había logrado ninguno de los miembros de su aldea o de otra. Se había enamorado, como nunca antes había pensado y aquello les había durado tan poco... aunque él había prometido volver después de haberla dejado, de lo contrario, moriría. Y lo vio partir, aunque lo despidió con los espíritus de su lado, sabiendo que iba a volver en algún momento.

Y pasaron las lunas y los soles. Y cada vez que veía las nubes extrañas en el cielo corría hacia al ahora creado puerto, con la esperanza de que Jonh bajara de uno de esos barcos. Pero rápidamente se iba con la esperanza desgastada al no reconocer el ningún rostro, el suyo. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué no volvía? Ni una sola carta había recibido de él. Y quería saber de él, cada fibra de su piel pedía saber de él. Si estaba bien, si había llegado a salvo. Hasta un día, recibiendo uno de los barcos, aquella idea cruzó su cabeza ¿y si la razón por la que él no volvía es porque no había llegado a salvo a tierra? No sabía qué tan lejos se encontraba la aldea que él había llamado Inglaterra, sin embargo, sí sabía que él estaba mal herido. ¿Y si era por eso? un mal presentimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo y corrió lejos, lo más lejos que podía de lo que ahora llamaban civilización mientras sentía, se le estrechaba el corazón en el pecho, refugiándose con la abuela Sauce, como siempre. Ella podría darle consuelo y ayudarla a sentir la voz de los espíritus una vez más. Tan sólo, necesitaba un poco más de paz, tan sólo un poco de ella para sentirse bien.

Se sentó y habló largo rato sobre lo que sentía, mirándola la brújula. La flecha que giraba que una vez, lo había llevado hasta él ¿serviría una vez más? La miró, pero esta vez, no giró como en aquella ocasión: su camino estaba truncado. Y entonces, sólo un suspiro salió de sus labios, resignada a seguir así hasta que alguna noticia llegase a sus oídos.

Pero al sentir el sonar del cuerno que anunciaba un nuevo barco en el puerto, la esperanza volvió a ella, porque lo amaba y cuando hay amor, todo se puede esperar. Y ella, lo esperaba a él, sin importar el tiempo.

Se despidió de la abuela Sauce y corrió nuevamente hacia el puerto. Se hizo paso entre las personas, estirándose de vez en cuando, intentando encontrar aquella cabellera rubia y sonrisa galante que le devolverían el alma al cuerpo. Y cuando vio a la última persona bajar, se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que tampoco sería el día.

Pero, los espíritus le jugaron una mala pasada, al ser tomada por la espalda. Unas manos grandes rodearon su cintura. Ella se sobresaltó, pensando que era algún colono que se había animado a abrazarla de aquella manera. Se zafó y volteó sorprendida: tenía una capa, retrocediendo. Pero al escuchar aquella risa, sintió curiosidad ¿sería? Sin pensarlo, se acercó y descubrió debajo de la capucha, aquellos ojos azules que la habían vuelto loca hacía tiempo: su querido John Smith había vuelto


	2. Capítulo 2 — Juntos de nuevo

Capítulo 2

Juntos de nuevo

Era como si todavía no creyera que fuera real. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa que miraba incrédula al inglés que tenía en frente. Él pronunció su nombre y ella se le echó encima haciéndolo caer al suelo de la emoción.

—Pocahontas —pronunció su nombre acomodando el cabello que caía sobre su hombro y cara en su espalda, colocándole algunos mechones detrás de su oreja.

—Sabía que ibas a volver.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? Soy un hombre de palabra —se sentó en el suelo con una confiada mirada enfocándose en ella, antes de que se dieran un beso que había estado con ansias de entregarse hacia mucho tiempo, desde que se habían despedido.

Con la emoción a flor de piel, ella se levantó del suelo tomándolo de ambas manos para que la siguiera, al principio, con una caminata rápida que acabó convirtiéndose en una estrepitosa carrera por llegar a su tribu y contarles a todo de su regreso.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, fue a buscar a su padre casi al grito de que John había regresado con ellos, de que estaba bien. Aunque poco tiempo habían tenido para hablar del motivo de su demora, Pocahontas se sentía más que satisfechas a sabiendas de que John había regresado para quedarse, para encontrar finalmente, el lugar al que podía pertenecer.

El jefe Powhatan, Nonoma Winanuske Matatiske, fue el primero en darle la bienvenida junto con otros miembros de la tribu que se fueron sumando más tarde, mientras ella se los presentaba uno a uno. Y aunque aún faltaban varias personas, habría tiempo para todos ellos, dirigiéndose al bosque donde se reencontrarían con la abuela sauce, Meeko, Flip y Percy. El recibimiento de Smith fue casi tan efusivo como el que había recibido de Pocahontas.

—Imagino que esta vez llegas para quedarte —la abuela sauce arqueó una ceja con una mirada picarona que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno, encontrando sus miradas rápidamente.

—No tengo pensado marcharme a ningún sitio —y tomó la mano de Pocahontas, enlazando sus dedos entre los suyos.

Ella no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

—Te quedarás con nosotros. A mi padre le encantará tenerte en casa —Pocahontas tomó la mano de él y la cubrió con la suya, acariciándola con sus dedos— aunque quisiera oír de tus aventuras en tu aldea ¿Qué pasó? Ha sido tanto tiempo del que te fuiste que todos creían que estabas muerto.

—¿Tú también?

—Los espíritus me dijeron que aún debía esperarte. Y lo hice.

—Me agradan esos espíritus —sonrió echándose de espaldas al lado de ella— no voy a negar que el viaje de regreso no fue nada agradable. Una tormenta nos llevó fuera de nuestra ruta y tardamos más de lo debido en llegar a puerto. Ahí fue todo mucho más problemático, la política y la justicia son dos cosas demasiado burocráticas. Muchos papeles, esperas y declaraciones, debido a mi condición, la condena de Radcliffe se demoró más de lo debido.

—¿Y ahora? Sus ansías no se controlaron en ningún momento, tenía que con eso que le contaba pudiera quedar algo que lo retuviera en Inglaterra.

—Ahora— se apoyó en su brazo derecho— no tenía más planes que llegar contigo. Tengo una flota a mi disposición, pero, no voy a usarla durante un tiempo.

—¿Piensas marcharte en algún momento?

—Sólo si tú aceptas venir conmigo. No tengo intenciones de pasar otra temporada lejos de ti.

—Ni yo tampoco —respondió ella y mientras la abuela sauce corría sus ramas para que nadie los viera, ambos se besaron y recostaron al lado del otro, admirando la belleza a su alrededor, recuperando todo ese tiempo que habían pasado lejos.

Pocahontas al lado de John Smith pensaba que la llegada de los colonos no había sido tan mala después de todo, lo habían guiado hacia el hombre que amaba.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Llego con la continuación de esta historia ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Pocahontas siempre ha sido una de mis películas favoritas de Disney y es una de las que menos fanfitcion hay ¡y más con John! Que era el mejor para quedarse con ella. Así que daré mi granito de arena con esta historia. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo.

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Capítulo 3 — Esto iba a pasar

**Capítulo 3**

 **Esto iba a pasar**

John se iba adaptando a las tareas manuales. La caza y la pesca eran sus habilidades más notorias, pero no se defendía nada mal en otras áreas. La época de cosecha estaba llegando a su fin debido al invierno que se aproximaba.

Las colonias avanzaban lentamente, aunque tenían bastantes problemas con los asentamientos al ser climas a los que no estuvieran acostumbrados entre tantos otros factores que había de por medio. Aun así, tenían un acuerdo pacífico con los Powhatan, incluso, hasta habían llegado a comerciar con sus cosechas a cambio de herramientas que facilitaran sus labores, como las hachas y los cuchillos. Sin contar que el asentamiento de la tribu, que era uno de los más grandes, quedaba fuera de toda urbanización.

Los colonos habían aceptado y algunas otras aldeas, llevando peticiones similares, también. Pero no todos llevaban el mismo pacifismo del jefe Nonoma. Los mattaponis eran una de las tribus que no estaban de acuerdo con la llegada del hombre blanco. Y aun bajo las condiciones pacíficas que se habían acordado, habían llegado a alguna intervención entre tribus y colonos para seguir manteniendo la paz entre las dos civilizaciones.

Mientras John salía con otros hombres de la tribu a cazar, Pocahontas dejó sus trabajos en la cosecha y salió a explorar como había hecho tantas otras veces, que su curiosidad y su espíritu libre le impedían estar demasiado tiempo en actividades repetitivas como la cosecha.

Se alejó sin que Nakoma pudiera detenerla, trabajando el doble para cumplir con la parte de su amiga.

Pocahontas se fue por el bosque, a ver a la abuela sauce seguida por Flip y Mikko, deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando vio a uno colonos armados, escondiéndose detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol. De ahí, se quedó mirando todo y con su habilidad felina para desplazarse por el bosque que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, se fue acercando para saber qué es lo que estaban diciendo.

La mujer se horrorizó cuando escuchó del ataque a su aldea y a las que los rodeaban ¿Dónde estaba la lealtad a su palabra? ¿O es que entre los blancos, mantener una promesa era algo insensato? A ella se le heló la sangre, pensando en los suyos, en su gente, en todo lo que habían construido aun con la invasión de aquellas personas que iban destruyendo la naturaleza para poder vivir en ella, una ideología diferente a lo que ella tenía en mente de lo que era vivir en la naturaleza, pero se habían puesto de acuerdo en respetarse, habían llegado a un acuerdo pacífico ¿por qué romperlo ahora? Ya incluso, habían comprobado que las únicas riquezas en su tierra, eran las tierras. Los aborígenes no tenían más riquezas que lo que la madre naturaleza les daba.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, por lo que iba a marcharse y alertar de lo que pensaban hacer en su hogar ¡debían detenerlos! Y de alguna forma que no implicara que alguien se viera herido.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —La interceptó un hombre levantándola del brazo, por la espalda. Había visto a Pocahontas, pero se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora que ella intentaba escapar.

Pocahontas no era tonta, sabía que estaba en desventaja si intentaba hacer algo contra aquellos hombres, que ya sólo superándola en número, la dejaban sin nada qué hacer. Por eso, ni si quiera mostró resistencia al ser llevada con su jefe, aunque no oculto su desagrado en ningún momento, no iba a actuar como una niña buena, pero intentaría ganar tiempo y hallar una forma de protegerse y proteger a los demás, sólo esperaba que esto que le acababa de ocurrir no fuera algo que terminara desencadenando una tragedia.

* * *

El olor a leña quemada se podía sentir aun fuera de la cabaña de madera a la que la habían llevado. Tenía las manos atadas en la espalda y en el caballo, tampoco habría podido hacer mucho. Mikko y Flip habían logrado escapar y esperaba, volvieran con ayuda.

La bajaron del caballo y en cuanto tocaron la puerta, un hombre de porte elegante salió a atenderlos alegando que estaba en un importante asunto. Se paró en seco al ver a la mujer con ellos, mirando con desdén a uno de los hombres.

—¿Por qué trajeron a una indígena hasta aquí?

—Un pequeño descuido y ella escuchó todo —dijo en un susurro y mirando al suelo jugando con sus dedos índices.

Por su lado, ella no actuaba de la misma forma y mantenía la mirada firme y al frente, sin importarle que estuvieran ante el líder de los cara pálida o no. Pocahontas sabía que no debía perder ni su orgullo ni dignidad por nadie, después de todo, los que estaban obrando mal eran ellos.

La dejaron con él y se retiraron tan rápido como habían visto la mirada fulminante de su superior. Lo mejor era que huyeran lo más rápido posible y siguieran con su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque seguramente, les iba a caer la reprimenda más tarde.

Los últimos rayos del sol se posaron en el suelo, perdiéndose en un horizonte lejano mientras el comandante de los colonos miraba a Pocahontas y movía la cabeza negando y pensando qué hacer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Se frotó la barbilla caminando de un lado a otro. Ella vio su oportunidad para correr, pero no lo hizo al sentir demasiado cerca a los otros dos.

—Pocahontas

—¿El guerrero Pocahontas del que tanto se hablaba en la corte es una mujer? Es ridículo

—Con todo respeto, el único al que encuentro ridículo es a usted —respondió aguda la mujer recibiendo una mirada fulminante del colono— se supone que tendríamos una convivencia pacífica.

—El rey quiere hacer una limpieza del territorio y eso incluye a los salvajes. Podrías encajar bien en la sociedad si te vistieras bien y aprendieras unos pocos modales —se encogió de hombros al decirle eso mientras caminaba alrededor de la mujer.

Pocahontas no lo dijo expresamente, pero su mirada lo expresaba claramente como diciéndole: ¿estás seguro de que se lo dices a la persona correcta? Ella no tenía intenciones de cambiar por encajar y eso lo tenía bien claro. sus raíces estaban en esa tierra, con esas personas, con la naturaleza y no iba a renunciar a ellas porque un colono se lo dijera.

—Muy bien, te enseñaré. De todas formas, eres una mujer. Tu padre te cambiaría por un poco de comida y unas joyas —se burló descaradamente y ella no lo soportó. Era ese el momento o no lo haría nunca.

Se echó a correr y aunque el colono no había hecho intento de seguirla, al sacar su látigo y lanzarlo al pie de la indígena, fue suficiente para hacerla caer.

—Me caes bien —le dijo sonriente hincándose a su lado—puedes ser la razón para que iniciemos la limpieza. 'Ellos atacaron primero y no tuvimos opción' ¿suena bien, no?

La levantó del suelo y la llevó al interior de la vivienda, encerrándola en una pequeña habitación sin ventilación alguna más que un hueco que tenía la puerta.

Estaba atrapada y aunque revisó el habitáculo completo, no llegó a encontrar ningún sitio flojo o lo suficientemente débil para escapar.

Se sintió vencida, así no iba a poder hacer nada para ayudar y por el contrario, sólo podía ser la razón para que muchas vidas se perdieran.

* * *

—Nakoma ¿Y Pocahontas? —Le preguntó John al ver a la mujer volver con una cesta repleta.

—¿No estaba contigo? Se fue temprano y asumí que fue a buscarte.

John no la dejó terminar. Aquellas bellas tierras ya no eran tan seguras como antes y ante la falta de la mujer en la tribu, había pensado lo peor, dejando todo atrás para salir a buscarla. Nada le iba a impedir hallar a su mujer, así tuviera que pasar toda la noche y los días siguientes buscándola, la iba a hallar.


End file.
